Welcome to Stupid
by Shinylane1.2
Summary: Kate's hand gets stuck in her disposal while trying to fix it. After being stuck for eight hours, our favorite author walks in on her and she begs for help. Castle wants to enjoy his authority while he has it. Inspired by another show! cute ONE SHOT!


**Hello, this is just a one shot that I thought of yesterday and thought it would be a goofy fanfic. Tell me if you like it... enjoy!**

It was a bit embarrassing for her to admit to Castle that she was unable to fix her disposal. She had worked hard to prove to him that she was capable of many things, so when she asked him to come over and help, his laugh on the other line didn't surprise her.

"So what is wrong with it exactly?" Castle asked, looking at Kate's disposal.

"Well, whenever I flick the switch, there's a terrible grinding noise." Castle reached for the switch to prove the noise in his ears.

"Yup..." he cringed, "That's one messed up disposal. Although, I have to say, I'm surprised you've never done this yourself. You seem like the type of girl who knows how to do everything." He kneeled under the counter, taking out his tools to fix it all. Perhaps it was his tight exercising shirt or his casual wear, but to Kate, he seemed more handy then he ever did when he was suited up.

Kate smiled slightly, "Yeah, well I'm surprised _you_ know how to fix a disposal. You see like the type of guy who has other people do his dirty work for him." She quipped, satisfied when his head popped up from behind the counter.

"Ouch..." he whispered. Her smiled intensified.

"I mean I date guys who have brains- I've never dated the ones like you who can fix a sink."

"I'd like to think I can do more than 'fix a sink', things that require brains." he was standing up now, debating whether or not to proceed on the tampered disposal.

"Well the guys I like would never have the kind of time to fix a sink, since they're all too busy actually working. And, here you are, fixing my sink." she dug deeper. Castle gave a hesitant chuckle.

"Well, not anymore." He picked up his set of tools and approached the door. Kate realized that she had, in fact, gone too far- but somehow she couldn't stop.

"Why you being so sensitive?" she asked, but the door shut in her face, the last picture behind the wall being Castle's smirking face. He left just to annoy her. "Fine," she whispered to herself. "If he can do it, then I can do it no problem."

**Eight Hours Later**

Kate Beckett had to pee- she was hungry- and extremely uncomfortable from lying in the sink for over eight hours- trapped in the sink unable to eat, drink, or even signal for help. She had reached in to release the fork that was jammed in there, forgetting completely about her fathers watch and it ended in her arm being stuck in the disposal. She had been held captive there for so long, unable to move.

Kate heard her phone ring, although it was perched on the counter, far from her grasp. The voicemail soon played back.

"Beckett, it's Castle. I left my wrench over at your place so I'm coming to get it."

"Yes!" She screamed, her help was arriving. Although she preferred someone other than Castle. But it wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She cried happily. Castle's face was priceless when he saw the detective sitting in the sink with her arm in the disposal. "Castle thank god!"

He stepped in, a smile tugging at his lips. "What are you doing?" He was carrying a water bottle.

As embarrassing as it was to tell him, he was her only way out, "My arms stuck."

He chuckled, sitting on the barstood right next to her, not even offering to help, "You're kidding! I thought a smart gal like you would know your not supposed to wear jewelry when plumbing."

Kate rolled her eyes, glaring with an evil face at him, "You can't see it now, Castle, but I'm giving you the finger."

Castle nodded in acceptance, but then reached his arm for the switch, "Well I can take care of that." He was about to turn it on, thus chopping off her finger.

"No! No!" Kate screamed, trying to pull her arm desperately out of the disposal. Castle laughed loudly at her helplessness, setting his arm back down on the counter near her.

"So you've been here all day, yeah?" he asked.

"Yes." she scowled. "Castle, if you don't help me, I will have you know, I own a gun and I will willingly shoot you with it!"

He ignored her "Then you must REALLY have to pee." she nodded, watching as he grabbed a nearby cup that had been sitting on the counter. He began unscrewing the cap and poured the water in the cup, emphasizing the water hitting the end of the glass. He was teasing her with the noise of water.

Kate was going to pee her pants, "Why the hell are you being like this?" she yelled.

Castle let another drip splash in the cup before looking innocently at her, "Being like what? Capable? I thought you said that was a good thing... hmmmm... Castle confused."

He was toying with her because she had jokingly called him stupid.

"What do you want from me, Castle, I'm on my knees here."

"Literally..." he grinned. She forced her death glare to intensify as he spoke again, "I want you to apologize, and admit that you're wrong."

She waited a beat before shaking her head, "No." she was a defiant woman.

"Fine. Have it your way." Castle walked towards the table that stood a few feet from her sink point. "You must be really hungry too." He reached for the apple that had been sitting there, taunting her for the last eight hours and he took a bite. Kate's stomach grumbled loudly as she tried to appear defiant. "YUMMY! IT'S DELICIOUS!" he cried, letting the juice trickle down his cheek. "Ooops, where are my manners?" he scooped the juice from his chin and sucked it back into his mouth.

**A few minutes later...**

Castle sat at her table, reading a magazine and drinking a glass of milk while Kate still sat uncomfortably in the sink.

"And the only thing more wrong then what I said," she extended her apology, "was not admitting how wrong I was to have said it." She waited for Castle approval so he would let her out after all this time.

She watched his eyes read the page, although she knew he wasn't really reading, but instead enjoying his authority over her.

"Keep going." he pressed on.

Her patients had already been thin, he had crossed the line, "And not only do I owe you an apology, but all the jackasses like you, and if you like I will apologize to all of them personally."

"Naw, Beckett," he sympathized happily, "I wouldn't make you do that. But you could just chew your arm off like the coyotes would do."

"Castle, I cannot win with you! You're just trying to torture me!" she cried.

"Well duh!" he laughed.

"Please?"

He stood up from his relaxed position and advanced towards her. "Now has anyone ever made you feel stupid?"

"Not you."

He nodded again, "Now, you graduated what place in your class?" he asked.

"Fourth." Her frowned deepened as she smelled fresh apple in his breath.

"So I can say you're smart?"

"Yes."

"And yet you are going to die here in a sink?" she rolled her famous eye roll yet again.

"Look, would you please just help me out and I promise you have bragging rights." Castle smiled, reached for the dish soap that lay right next to her unstuck hand and poured it into the disposal. Kate blushed as she was able to slip her wrist out from the circular trap that had held her prisoner for so long.

"Welcome to stupid."

Her face turned a deep shade of red as he assisted her from the counter top.

"Thank you Castle." She smiled slightly, stepping almost three inches from his face, watching his eyeballs grow wide. She seduced him, paralyzing him from their close proximity. But in a matter of seconds, she grabbed his ear- turning the tables suddenly- twisting it mercilessly. Castle let out a yelp like a dog and nearly collapsed from his proud standing point and wailed as she twisted harder and harder. "I swear to god," she growled, hiding a smile, "If anyone hears about this, you're gonna wish that I HAD shot you with my gun!"

"ldfj glkdsjfng ;odsifn gilk,djsbg!" Castle wimpered.

"Promise?" she questioned.

"Ow! Yes!" Castle screeched trying to pull her strong arm off his ear.

"Good." She released and ran off to the restroom.

**Hope you liked it- please review- good, bad, or ugly, they still help me write better! Thanks for reading!**

**~ShinyLane1.2**


End file.
